


The eclipse sometimes happens earlier than expected

by SeeASweetSmile



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Juleka is the moon, Rose go on a trip to find juleka, Rose is the sun, julerose is my mood recently, luka make a little apparence at the middle, oh I forgot that others classmates make a apparence at the debut of the story, they deserves more recognition and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeASweetSmile/pseuds/SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Alternative Universe - God & Goddesses. Juleka is the Dark Goddess of the Moon and yet no one has ever seen her before. The other gods wonder even if it exists. Rose, the Goddess of the Sun, decides that she will try to contact her.





	The eclipse sometimes happens earlier than expected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! I'm back on the Miraculous fandom for a new story ! This time centered on Julerose. It was not planned for me to do a new one-shot when I see the mountain I already have in stock, and it was even less expected that I would make so many pages, but here we are.
> 
> The basic idea comes from @ggungabyfish who proposed it on tumblr, and the magnificent fanart about this idea is from @soundofez, also on tumblr.
> 
> This is the first time I write about these two, I hope they will not be too out of character. As usual, I apologize if there's possible spelling errors, english is not my first language. I apologize mostly because the expressions, because translating french expressions or sentence in english is such a pain.  
> The story is cross posted on tumblr in english, and on fanfiction.net in French if you are more comfortable with it ! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me your opinion in comment, even if they are only a few words, it's always nice to have feedback !

Rose, Goddess of the Sun, had come in this meeting room for a few years, she would never get used to it. Her wide blue eyes continued to look in astonishment at the room she was sitting in. The room was large and bright, the height was disproportionate. In the center was a large round table with a seat. About fifteen seats, to be more precise. All occupied by other Gods as diversified as their characters allowed them. Well, almost all.

Marinette, Goddess of Heaven, was a young woman with dark duvets, eyes as blue from the ocean and a quiet but powerful leader aura. Standing, palms stretched out on the table to hold her weight, she thanked the group for coming, and then turned her attention from a pained look to the empty seat of the absent.

"I see that the Dark Goddess of the Moon has still not made a presence...", she remarked as she sat in her turn.

"No.", replied Adrien, God of the Depths, shaking his blond head. "I wonder why she never comes..."

"Maybe she's shy and doesn't dare come ?", supposed Ivan, the God of the Earth, while jabbed his fingers anxiously in spite of his imposing physique.

"Don't break your head too much : She doesn't exist, quite simply !" Kim said, God of the Wind, nonchalantly while sinking into his seat and crossing his arms behind his head.

"But logically, if night falls on our world, it must necessarily exist.", Mylène, the Goddess of Plants reasoned, her fist against her chin and a frowning eyebrow.

"Why is she not here then ?", contradicted Alix, Goddess of Time, in the tone of evidence.

"It means nothing, Mylène." began Sabrina, Goddess of Duty, while turning her head toward the concerned one. "We know very well that when the sun goes down, night _automatically_ falls on our world. So even if she exists, your argument not worth a dim."

"But if this famous Goddess of the Moon doesn't exist, how do you explain that there is information about her in the Sacred Library ?", said Nathaniel, God of Colors.

"Pff ! These old grimoires ? You speak... !" Kim said as he rolled his eyes.

"All we know," said Max, Gods of Knowledge, as he went up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "she's called Juleka. Her temple is far more distant than all ours. It is the opposite of Rose's - which is logical, since Rose is the Goddess of the Sun and Juleka is the Moon, normal to be so far apart. The temple of the Dark Goddess is in such a remote place that it takes easily a long day's walk to reach it. In addition, rumors say that the last meters of the domain are haunted or cursed. Anyone who approaches it ends up either killed or fired from where it comes at the speed of light with a loss of memory of recent events, thus blurring the memories of the person who might have seen it.", said the dark-skinned young man as if reciting a memorized text.

Rose looked at his words with a worried look as a shiver ran through her bare back, forcing her to clench her fists against the white tunic that covered her body.

"Yeah, but these are just rumors, we're not even sure these facts are true.", said Nino, the God of Sound, phlegmatically, while jamming his jaw in his fist.

"Well, _I_ wouldn't believe anything if there is no concrete proof that this famous Dark Goddess of the Moon is alive.", said Alya, the Goddess of Truth.

"I'm sure she's taking us down and we're "not good enough to honor her with her presence" or bullshit like that.", Kim retorted using his fingers as quotation marks to support his words.

At that moment, Rose's stomach, which seemed suddenly too tight for her taste -and not because of the orange belt around her waist- shouted for her to intervene.

"Oh, I'm sure she's not like that.", the blonde with short hair gently protested rubbing her shins with the back of her bare feet.

"Oh yeah ? And what did the Goddess of Beauty do to you, do you remember ?", replied immediatly Alix, frowning with displeasure.  
   
"It's true that Chloe came once and after that, she didn't come again because we were not good enough for her, even though I'm here..." Adrien sadly remembers. his head on his clenched fists.

"Good riddance, yes !" shouted a voice in the group as Sabrina's surprised exclamation immediately rose into the air.

"Who said that ?!", the redhead, also known as the doggie of the Goddess of Beauty, was outraged.

"We don't care !", Nathaniel exclaimed.

"Everyone knows that if a deity has the name "Dark" in her name, it will necessarily bring us problems !", argued Ivan.

"He's right ! Do you remember the Dark Goddess of Lie ?", Mylène continued as a handful of Gods nodded and whispered Lila's name.

"Yeah, well, if she's like these two pests, she just has to stay in her morbid temple away from us !", Alix said, typing on the table.

Helpless, with her neck tucked in her shoulders, Rose's eyes followed fearfully the incessant criticism that flared between her comrades. She was worried that they would come to blows, as the crackling sounds in the room were already showing, but fortunately the chief's voice boomed above all the hubbub.

"Eh eh ! Stop !" , Marinette exclaimed, rising and clapping her hands. "Be quiet !!"

Silence fell immediately around the assembly, just as the various gods resettled in their seats, at least having the decency to appear ashamed. The Goddess of Heaven, after glaring at everyone, could breathe a sigh of relief before speaking again in a low voice.

"I understand your doubts about her existence, but there is no point in fighting about it. Yes, it's unfortunate that Juleka did not come this month neither but that's not the main topic of this meeting."

And then, just like that, the debate about the Dark Goddess of the Moon was over, and Marinette continued her monologue to direct the conversation to the subjects for which they had moved.

 

**. **

 

Once the meeting was over, Rose came out of the room with the impression that her head had turned into a planet as huge as it was heavy.

The blonde ran a hand through her short hair and sighed. To tell the truth, it wasn't the different verbal sparring that the other Gods had launched or the subjects on their annual returns that had exhausted her, but the part concerning the Dark Goddess of the Moon. This puzzled Rose so much that she only thought about it during the previous hour. During their argument at the beginning of the meeting, something had moved in her bowels, perhaps her instinct, and she knew deep down that this mystery had to be clarified.

The only way to prove that Juleka _did_ exist was simply to go to her temple. As Max had said, it would take Rose a long day's walk to get there.  
The fact that the area is haunted was slightly scary to Rose but she thought it was worth a try. After all, if they were evil beings, the purity of her sun and her luminous powers could drive out any specter.

With a nod, Rose decided to get going as soon as possible. If she left now, she would arrive there in the middle of the night, so there was a good chance that the Goddess of the Moon would be awake.

**.**

 

Rose took the opposite path to her own temple. She spent the seconds, minutes, and hours walking in silence. Her bare feet trod the gravel. Sometimes she walked in the sand. Then, it was a large expanse of water no deeper than a puddle. Then came the turn of the sweet grass which gave her a feeling of lightness. At the end of the day, she entered the woods and came out an hour later thanks to the mini-sun she had invoked from her forefinger as if it were a torch to guide her. Once out of the forest, her feet walked, this time, on a dry and warm ground.

Rose also noted that the fog was falling -or was it the mist rising ? She didn't know very well. She didn't know very well, but she was still on her way. The further she went in the direction of the Temple of the Goddess of the Moon, the darker the sky became. Which meant that she was nearing her goal.

She used her powers again to make a ping-pong-sized sun appear at the tip of her index finger. Apart from the small pebbles and the few leaves that lined the road, there was nothing else around. It was until half an hour's walk that she saw an immense oval shape on the side -probably a rock.

Her intuition was good but she was still intrigued to see a silhouette sitting, to be at the top. One leg swayed nonchalantly in the air while the other was bent against his chest. His forearm was resting on the rounded body of a guitar, and his wrist hung limply as if it were broken. As she approached and slightly raised her improvised torch to light the stranger, she noticed that he was a young man with dark hair whose locks were dyed indigo.

What struck Rose the most, she thought as she circled the rock, was that he wore the very distinctive garb of a God. A dark blue tunic covered him, a white waistband to hold his waist, the tower surmounted by a long turquoise scarf that was draped around his neck and fell down his back as well as to the side of the rock. The worry is that she had never seen him before. Maybe it was a God of the previous generation ? What was his particularity ? What was his name ? And above all, what was he doing here ? In the middle of nowhere ?

She did not have the time to ask him all these questions as he suddenly opened his eyes and Rose could see that he had blue eyes surrounded by black -probably makeup, which accentuated even more his mysterious air.

"Are you lost ?", he asked in the delicate voice of older people.

"Uh... no.", replied the blonde, unsteady under his observation.

"So what do Goddess do in this remote place of everything ? Where do you think you are going ? There is nothing over there.", he informed, turning his head toward the foggy path.

"I ...", she hesitated, lowering her eyes. After having debated for a moment, she raised her chin in a fiery and determined look. "My name is Rose and I'm the Goddess of the Sun. I'm going to the Temple of the Goddess of the Moon to see her."

"Do you want to see the Dark Goddess of the Moon ? Even knowing that she doesn't exist ?", he asked, arching an astonished eyebrow.

 "I'm sure she exists ! I feel it deep inside me !", Rose assured in a confident voice, her fist clenched against her chest. "And if no one has ever met her, then I want to be first. I want to meet her, become her friend, and prove to everyone that all these horrible accusations about her are false ! I'm sure she's not as mean as they say !"

The stranger hummed in understanding, then, softly, without a word, he held out his finger and shone a light. Eyes riveted in hers, Rose remained silent. After several seconds, the luminous sphere faded until it disappeared completely. The young man lowered his index finger and spoke.

"Your words are true : I don't detect any evil intentions in you. Your heart is warm and pure. You can continue your journey, Rose."

The blonde allowed herself a small smile as a thank you. She watched the young God's eyelids close at the same moment as his pink lips stretched in a smile.

"Follow the stars. They will guide you.", he advised in a soft, gentle voice.

Rose took a step forward but something intrigued her and forced her to stop and look over her shoulder. The young man, who was starting to pick up his guitar, felt his eyes on him and turned his attention back to her.

"If I had bad intentions, what would you have done ?", she wanted to know, curious.

"Who knows... ?", he answered mysteriously.

It was a strange answer, and it didn't really satisfy Rose, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. As he told her to do, she continued on her way. When she raised her head to the sky, she saw small dots shine through the fog and knew she was going in the right direction.  


 

**. **

 

 After a long walk, her ankles were suddenly plunged into a puddle of turquoise water. Despite the haze, she spotted the stars still shining in the dark sky. Once her toes stumbled against a clump of earth buried under the water, she knew that the bathing was over. This stretch of water, like the one she had earlier in the day, was certainly there to clean up the dirt that had accumulated.

She went back to the mainland, which became smooth stone, and activated the warmth of her powers to dry the dampness of her feet and the long white cloth that was trailing behind her. Judging by the fog that evaporated to leave room for an endless staircase, her long journey came to an end.

When she finally arrived at the top of the steps surrounded by two rocky stelae, no one was on the pavilion. No lights were lit and no life seems to be moving inside. It was empty. Rose's heart was slightly deflated but she decided to wait anyway. Maybe the Goddess of the Moon had gone for a nocturnal walk around and she was coming back ?  


She allowed herself to sit on the wooden steps that creaked under her weight and put her elbows on her knees, her chin in her palms. Eyelids closed, she hummed a melody in order to take care until the owner of the place arrived. Rose waited for seconds, minutes, but still no one.

Rose summoned her ping-pong sun size to spin it around the vacant lot in front of her. With a gesture of the finger, she amused herself to make circles and other fancy trajectories by imagining heaps obstacles to slow it down.

She then went down the stairs to make a few graceful steps on the fresh bitumen. It was a dance she had learned when she was small but unfortunately for her, it didn't bring the Goddess of the Moon.

Losing slightly patient, Rose lay on the parquais at the top of the steps, arms on either side of the body, then gave a sad sigh. And if she had been wrong, after all ? And if Juleka did not exist ? Maybe it was not even her temple and she squatting an abandoned temple ?

Suddenly hearing a footstep sound on the stone floor, she sat up and remained silent. She widened her eyes as she saw a person climb the last steps of her temple and slowly advance towards the pavilion. Rose's heart missed a beat and something moved inside her stomach.

Part of Rose's mind thought distractedly that if someone were to be the Goddess of Beauty, it would be her and not that snobby Chloe. Her hair, some of which was tinged with purple, was long and black. She wore a purple tunic that came to her knees and a purple belt around her waist. Behind her slender legs dragged a long fabric of the same color that didn't seem to bother her since she was walking normally. She had a puffed scarf around her shoulders, and was backing up behind her neck. It gave her a captivating look.

Head down, probably lost in a flood of thoughts, she seems that the arrival didn't notice her. It was only when she arrived near her temple, a yard away, that she finally raised her chin. The reaction was immediate : she stopped short by crossing the blue eyes of Rose, stupefied. Shock and misunderstanding passed over her face half hidden by her bangs purple dye.

With the help of one of her palms and her legs, and not to frighten her, the blonde rose slowly, her eyes not getting away a second of the Goddess of the Moon. She had reddish, almost coppery eyes. Her dark makeup brought out the particular color of her eyes, and her porcelain skin completed the whole in perfect harmony.

After this silent examination, Rose put her hands to her face to cover her mouth, still not believing it. It was her. The Goddess of the Moon.

"You really _do_ exist..." she whispered in a bright glance.

 Juleka shuddered and raised a hand to grab a piece of clothing around her neck, as if her arm bent against her could protect her from danger. It was only after a moment, which seemed to them both an eternity, that the owner of the place finally spoke.

"You are... the Goddess of the Sun.", she whispered in a grave but calm voice at the same time. "Rose, is that it ?"

The blonde went down the steps of the stairs she had sat on and nodded, her fists curled up against her chest.

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here ?", Juleka wanted to know. "The Sun is not supposed to meet the Moon."

As if she had been caught the hand in the cookie jar, Rose timidly returned her head in her shoulders and began to explain, her big blue eyes going from their feet, now impassive face of her interlocutor, and finally to throw a quick glance at the two stelae that bordered the entrance to the courtyard.

 "I - I know. It's just that... we had a meeting recently and the other gods assumed you didn't exist because no one had ever seen you.", she babbled awkwardly as she continued, barely stopping to breathe. "So it intrigued me, but there is virtually no information about you and I thought maybe I could try to come here to see if you were really real. But when I arrived, you were not there and there didn't seem to be any life moving in your temple. So I waited in front of it, saying to myself that you were gone but that you could come and now here you are, and as I look at you, I have the feeling that you are not the evil Goddess that the rumors claim, I - ... ", she inhaled deeply, swallowing her breath. "Anyways, it was impolite to me to wait on the steps of your temple without your permission, I'm sorry !", she exhaled before finally shutting down.

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, ready to receive a reprimand or even a punishment for entering her sanctuary. However, the seconds passed and Juleka's deep voice didn't rise in the air. Rose didn't even feel a dark or threatening aura surrounding the Goddess of the Moon.

She heard her naked steps advance on the bitumen and the wooden steps of her temple creak. When she felt it pass by her without a word, Rose reopened her eyes in surprise and watched Juleka's back open the main door to close it in half in a dull slide.

Rose blinked, bewildered. What did that mean ? Was the door ajar an invitation to follow her ? Should she wait for her to come back ? Would she even come back ? Or, on the other hand, did that mean she had to take leave ? Had her explanations upset her ?

 As she tried to deliberate whether to stay or leave while swinging her weight from one foot to the other, the door slid again. The blonde jumped and looked up to see The Goddess of the Moon carrying a tray on which were two fine earthenware cups and a small teapot.

Juleka crouched down to set the tray up on the steps, sat in silence, and glanced at the Rose.

"The Goddess of the Sun made all the way to my temple. It would be rude to not to serve her something to drink.", she said, filling a steaming cup.

Rose accepted the invitation and slowly climbed the wooden steps to sit beside her while her interlocutor filled the second cup. She nodded in thanks when she took the cup of tea without a word and looked down to look at the orange liquid from which a sweet smell emanated. It smelled good. She had taken the time to make tea for her, she couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- refuse. It must have been thought that she had stayed a little too long to fix her drink since Juleka's deep voice rose again.

"I didn't put poison inside if that's what you're asking yourself.", she reassured as the blonde turned her head so quickly and her eyes widened as she quickly shook her hand to contradict her.

"No, that's not what I wanted to insinuate ! I -... Thanks for the tea.", she gave in an awkward smile before taking a sip, her eyes closed.

Chamomile. She sighed comfortably and relaxed instantly. Shoulders relaxed, she turned her head to see Juleka also sipping her tea. A wave of excitement and relief seethed inside Rose, who still couldn't believe that the Goddess of the Moon existed. She was there. Sitting on the steps of his temple. Well alive. Drinking tea with her. The other gods would have to believe it once she came back and tell them the truth !

When the wind shifted slightly her long hair and purple wick that allowed her to cross her two copper eyes that looked at her questioningly, Rose could not contain his joy long. She smiled at him to the point of making the edges of her eyes squint at the same time as her lips let out a happy little laugh - or was it nervous? However, she noticed that Juleka's face contracted briefly and immediately turned to the other side, as if to avoid it. Rose blinked at his reaction, confused.

"What's wrong ?", she wanted to know.

Juleka was silent for a few seconds, maybe it was time to regain consciousness, then spoke in a still calm voice, shaking her head.

"Nothing. Your smile just dazzled me."

"Oh.", replied the Goddess of the Sun.

Then the blonde leaned forward and laughed a second time. Her reaction intrigued the Goddess of the Moon, who couldn't help paying attention to her again, a silent question in her reddish eyes.

"Don't worry, Juleka,", Rose reassured her in a soft smile. "You'll get used to it."

 Juleka's eyes widened and stared at her silently. At the sight of her astonished expression, Rose could almost read her thoughts and hear her " _Because you're planning to come back ?_ ". And then suddenly, a wave of embarrassment overwhelmed the Goddess of the Sun, who felt her stomach twist briefly and forced her to lower her eyes to her lap while her fingernail scratched the rough surface of her cup.

"Well, if you want me to come back of course", she said in a small voice. "Now that I know you really exist, I'll be able to keep you company, and then we'll be able to see -"

"Who said I wanted company ?", replied Juleka before realizing that her voice sounded a bit too harsh. She curled up on herself, ashamed, then turned her head to hide behind her wick again.

Rose couldn't see her face anymore, but she suspected she was looking elsewhere, as if the stone pavers on the ground were the most interesting thing around. Although a feeling of shame spread inside her, the blonde remained silent, trying to find something to reply to -anything, to make her understand that her interest was sincere and pure, but the mumbling Juleka was heard and caught her attention.

"Sorry. It's just... I'm not used to being visited. And even less by _The Goddess of the Sun_ who has come all this way to meet me. Especially since your temple is the farthest from mine.", she added, almost guilty.

"It's true that it's a long way," Rose agreed. "But that doesn't bother me, you know ? I mean, you look so lonely here and I... "she paused before fiddling with her ample orange silk cloth hanging from her elbows. "I would like to learn to know you. Even if you don't speak much, I think that you are a very kind and calm girl. I'm glad to see you don't look down on us as suggested by other gods."

 "They said that ?" Juleka asked, arching an eyebrow.

She smiled at her contritely and shrugged.

"Chloe did it a few years ago, so some of them thought you had to be the same."

The black haired woman buzzed in understanding but made no comment. As she sipped her tea, the Goddess of the Sun inevitably rethought all the other nastiness her classmates had said about Juleka, and preferred to keep them for her. She pushed them into a corner of her mind and closed the door. No way to repeat them out loud. Especially after having a conversation with her, Rose was convinced that all the accusations about the famous Dark Goddess of the Moon were false. They had never seen her before, and now that she was thinking about it, the doubt was certainly scary for them, and it was for that reason that they preferred to remain unclear. But perhaps they would change their minds if Juleka came to the next meeting of the Gods and they saw that she was not dangerous ?

This brought another question that prompted Rose to cast another glance at the dark deity, and turn her head to wait for her attention -something she got after she had a sip of tea and turn your head in her direction.

"If you do exist, why don't you come to meetings and festivals that celebrate the Gods ?", the blonde asked in a clear voice.

The reddish crossed the blue and didn't let it go. It was only after several seconds that Juleka closed her eyes and then observed again the stelae that bordered her temple. While she was thinking in silence, Rose had the opportunity to observe the face of her opposite more closely. Her jaw was thin but well defined, her lips had a hint of pale gloss, the light wind made it possible to highlight her dark hair with purple tips, and the moon above her accentuated even more this soothing aura she cleared naturally.

Thumb absently rubbed the edge of her cup, Juleka spoke in a hoarse voice but with a hint of discomfort she hid by lowering her chin.

"I don't like crowds and social interactions. I prefer to be alone and have my peace."

"Oh..."

"Not to mention that the words about me are not very glorifying.", she said, glancing at the blonde. "You must have heard them, no ?"

 "Yes, I heard them. But something inside me told me it was wrong.", she assured, holding a hand to her heart. "Even having heard the rumors that protected your temple and even if I was afraid, I still came. When I saw that no spirit or being evil pushed me back when I entered your field, I knew there was a chance that my instinct was right ! It's true that I only know you since earlier, and you probably think that I'm naive to trust you so much but I can honestly say that you are not like the others say ! You are a really great girl, kind, pretty, who has a sweet but powerful serenity, who watches over others in spite of your detached air as you have done with me since I was there, and we may be totally opposed but I... I can't explain it, I feel it that's all !", the blonde asserted vehemently, ignoring the frenzied beats that pulsed against her ribcage.

Stunned and motionless, Juleka's brain seemed to be short-circuiting. But that didn't last long, since she fluttered her eyes and was quick to pinch her lips as she assimilated what she had just heard. For the first time, she seemed ill at ease under the flood of compliments that Goddess of the Sun had let loose in one go. She squirmed briefly on the edge of the wooden steps, looking away, and Rose thought she saw a hint of pink on her cheekbones, but the big lock hid a good part of her face, so it was impossible to certify clearly.

A rustle of clothing caught the attention of the blonde, who looked down at the mauve skirt that Juleka held firmly between her fists as she leaned forward, almost curled up on herself.

"Juleka ?", Rose dared in a small voice.

For a moment, she hesitated but decided that the persistent silence and the motionless position of the hostess was too disturbing to not to make a gesture. Without a word, she reached out her hand and gently placed it on the fabric that covered her shoulder blade. The Goddess of the Moon's muscles contracted against her, but she did nothing to get out of it. She relaxed even after a few seconds. However, Rose didn't have the leisure to celebrate this small victory since Juleka's hoarse voice rose calmly, not without a certain emotion.

"This is the first time anyone says so many positive things about me. And hear all that from you, _the Goddess of the Sun_... well... "she hesitated before swallowing. "I'm touched. Thank you. "

The blonde smiled softly and bent down to try to catch the eye of her interlocutor behind her curtain of black hair. Once she met her reddish, shy and shining eyes, she spoke in a voice that could match that of the God of Wisdom.

"Although I am the Sun and you the Moon, I am in no way superior. We are opposed, of course, but we are also complementary. On the same pedestal. So do not underestimate yourself, okay ?", she said, resting her hand on her shoulder again to comfort her.

Juleka doesn't support his gaze long and quickly look away. She mumbled something that the blonde didn't understand, but nodded to her message.

"Oh, and one more thing, Juleka.", continued the Goddess of the Sun, still drawing her attention. "You can call me Rose, you know ?" She proposed sweetly. "No need to be so formal. "

"Rose...", whispered the Goddess of the Moon, as if to test her name rolling over her tongue -and oh my god it was perfect.

 Doing her best not to let her embarrassment and joy take over, the blonde kept silent and nodded. She got back her hand to grab her cup of tea she had placed near her hip she didn't know when. She finished the bottom in a grimace she couldn't hide. With her forehead and nose wrinkled, she stared at the tea that had cooled, mentally firing at herself for not having finished when it was still warm.

An amused breath reached her ears and forced Rose to turn her head to the owner, surprised to have seen a semblance of a laugh, but she hid well her expression carrying her own cup of tea to her lips. Rose frowned, now having doubts as to whether she had heard her slight laugh or whether she had fantasized.

The silence fell again between the two Goddesses but it wasn't heavy or unpleasant. When the blonde felt a breeze passing in the neck and go through her short hair, she watched the wind to float its long pieces of fabric in the air, like the gentle waves of a peaceful ocean.

 The _tonk_ of a cup against a smooth surface sounded, and Rose took the opportunity to give yours to the Goddess of the Moon ; she was not thirsty anymore and she wasn't going to keep the cup in hand forever.

"You know, Rose," Juleka began, taking it and gently putting it on the set. "I thought about what we talked about earlier -about having company."

"Yes. The Sun Goddess nodded cautiously before looking down at her joined hands. "And you said you preferred to be alone and have your peace. I still think it would be too sad to stay here without anyone to talk to but if that's really what you want, then I would respect your choice. I can not force you to do something you do not want to do. "

"It's true.", Juleka admitted in a hoarse voice, not knowing that she had just broken the heart of the blonde, who immediately felt a deep sadness up to her throat and was now doing her best to stop the heat that accumulated behind her big blue eyes. She swallowed in the hope of passing the fiery clot that had lodged in her throat but without success.

"But I think... if it's _you_ who come to visit me...", Juleka's deep voice continued, looking at her again. "I can make an exception."

Hold on.

What ?, Rose wondered, blinking repeatedly to repeat what she had just heard in her head. She threw a confused look at the copper-colored eyes that still welcomed her so quietly -and with perhaps a hint of gratitude.

"After all, we are complementary. It could work.", added the young woman in purple clothes, shrugging her shoulders.

Had she heard well ?

The Goddess of the Moon allowed her to come back ?

Did that mean... that she agreed to become her friend ?

For real ?

 Judging by the serene look on her face, there was no doubt about her intentions. A tremendous relief flooded Rose, and the lava that had gathered inside her became as calm as a pond on a full moon night.

The reaction was not long since Rose's face lit up instantly. She didn't even have time to say a word of thanks that Juleka immediately brought her hands to his eyes and moaned in a dull sound, instinctively turning away. At that moment, the blonde realized that the light had to spring again around her and that she had to dazzle the other goddess without doing it on purpose.

"Oh, excuse me, Juleka.", she said in a wide sorry-happy smile as she put a soft hand in the palm of her arm to calm her.

Once again, Rose felt the Goddess of the Moon tense at her touch. She noted distractedly that her skin was soft and, not wishing to push her luck too far, decided to withdraw her hand, instantly missing the brief heat that had emerged.

The young woman with long dark hair, finally free of her movements, then lowered one of her arms to rest quietly on her thighs while she leaned with the other and rested her chin in the palm of her palm, thus covering part of her mouth.

"You will make me blind.", Juleka mumbled in a falsely accusing pout.

Far from being upset, Rose burst out laughing while covering her mouth. For a moment, she thought she saw the lips of the Goddess of the Moon shrink upward. It could very well be a disturbance of her own vision, as her imagination might have been, but she put it all in one corner of her brain.

 "So... if the rumors are all wrong, I suppose you can not erase people's memories and send them away from where they come from ?', asked Rose, curious, after calming down.

Juleka shook her head.

"I don't have such ability.", she answered, before absently tilting her head to one side, as if contemplating the idea. This time, a brief, tiny teasing smile _actually_ stretched her lips. "Even if it would be rad."

This remark earned a startled gasp from Rose, who dramatically lifted her hands to her face. And then, just like that, the conversation flowed naturally between them.

They spent their time talking about everything and nothing. At least, Rose did practically all the work and the Goddess of the Moon only provided a few comments here and there, or nodded to show that she was still listening. The cool breeze of the night carried off their sweet smile, their knowledge on each other, and their frivolous jest about a frivolous subject. Rose even told anecdotes about other gods and their different characters, which often gave rise to explosive interactions. She made big gestures to illustrate her words, failing to hit her friend inadvertently. But fortunately, Juleka knew how to distance herself in time to avoid them, not without having an amused smile that made her reddish glow shine.

And sometimes, when Rose confided something to her in a low voice as if she told her a secret or she came to an interesting part, her hands naturally rested on the shoulder, the forearm, or even the wrist of Juleka. If the Goddess of the Moon continued to tense at this kind of tactile gesture, she finally relaxed and welcomed the contact of Rose's fingers with what the Goddess of the Sun perceived as silent gratitude. To accept her. To make her feel and understand that she was not a monster or an abomination that no one would want to touch.

Looking up at the starry sky, the blonde learned that Juleka had a brother named Luka, that he was the God of Stars, and that it was a bit like he watching over her. Rose found it absolutely adorable and was ecstatic that if they hadn't been siblings, it could have been so romantic. Unfortunately, these reactions of wonder cost two more groans from the dark haired woman who had been dazzled, another half-sorry laugh and a caress on the arm from her opposite.

In the middle of all this, the question was asked whether, given the time and the time it would take to go the other way, the Goddess of the Sun should not return to her temple. However, the blonde had shaken her head. "A little more.", she had said tiredly. In her deep voice, Juleka kindly told her that she would be completely exhausted and that she should struggle to stay awake so that others could have light.

"A day without sun will not kill them.", Rose had replied in a pout. The Goddess of the Moon had argued that she was going to be reprimanded but Rose hadn't wanted to know anything.

"Please ?", she had pleaded with puppy eyes.

The blonde was sure that Juleka had not missed the sad light that had slipped into her blue eyes at that moment. She acted as if nothing had happened and geared on another subject as soon as the owner of the place abandoned in a "I would have warned you".

Rose then asked her new friend to tell her a story when she was a child. After sighing, she complied. The blonde took the opportunity to lie down gently on the wood floor behind her, hands on her stomach, and her head turned to the purple silhouette that was outlined in the moonlight. Being in the middle of a sentence, Juleka paused to look at her and frowned briefly.

"If you fall asleep on the steps of my temple, I will not wake up, you know ?" She mumbled.

Her warning had the audacity to make the Goddess of the Sun laugh, which assured her that it would not happen. But ten minutes later, she hadn't kept her promise. Eyelids closed, Rose had fallen asleep with a quiet smile on her lips.

Her subconscious heard Juleka's hoarse voice speak as if she were underwater. Was she continuing her story without knowing that the blonde could no longer grasp what she was saying ? She felt something covering her and snuggled instinctively against the soft fabric, inhaling the pleasant smell it contained. It smelled like forest pines on a cool night.

Somewhere in mid-water, Rose seemed to perceive a male voice, light and wise, floating in the air but she wasn't sure. Her ears caught the words " _memories_ ", " _no_ ", " _send back_ ", " _just_ ", " _temple_ ", but couldn't connect the dots with each other. All she felt before sinking into the unconscious was to be covered with soothing warmth, the sensation of flying, and her body settling gently on a mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and reaching the end ! I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Free feel to come to talk or scream at me on my tumblr @seeasweetsmile !


End file.
